rollerplauschfandomcom_de-20200214-history
RollerPlausch.com
RollerPlausch.com - Plattform für Elektroroller - Wiki Xiaomi M365, M187, Dualtron, Ninebot, E-twow usw.. Jeder Roller �� ist willkommen!! Telegram APP runterladen und unseren RollerPlausch auf https://t.me/Rollerplausch beitreten! .left Hallo & willkommen beim RollerPlausch! Es kommt bestimmt eine Zeit nach einen Xiaomi M365 oder Etwow, daher haben wir generell eine Rollergruppe, den RollerPlausch für jeden Elektroroller erstellt um nicht danach wieder neue Gruppen oder Wiki's suchen zu müssen! Du kommst aus Deutschland, der Schweiz oder Österreich oder sonst woher, egal.. Wir schliessen hier keinen Roller aus! Dieses Wiki beinhaltet vorerst einfache Anleitungen für den XIAOMI M365, die ihr bevor ihr euren Roller das erste Mal in Betrieb nehmt, erledigen solltet - alles selbstverständlich mit teilweise Bildern und Youtube Links zu den einzelnen arbeiten. Weiters Anbauteile sowie Zubehör zum Roller inkl. 3D-Parts und zum Schluss noch eine bebilderte Anleitung wie ihr bei euren Roller eine Zusatzbatterie anschliesst für mehr Reichweite. Diese Informationen basieren auf unseren Erfahrungen mit den Xiaomi M365, wir selbst verwenden die meisten Teile und basteln so an unsere Roller herum! Auch veranstalten wir immer wieder gemeinsame Treffen und Ausflüge mit unseren Rollern! Bei uns ist jeder Roller - egal woher - willkommen, tritt also bei! Unser Einladungslink zur Telegram Gruppe ist immer https://t.me/RollerPlausch E-twow Mods sind derzeit in der Testphase. Dualtron, Ninebot-Rollerfahrer suchen wir noch ;-) . �� Diese Wiki sowie unsere Telegramgruppe ist neu & befindet sich seit kurzem im Aufbau, TRITT also gerne bei! - Wiki im Aufbau - Wiki im Aufbau - Wiki im Aufbau - Wiki im Aufbau - Wiki im Aufbau - seit 24.06 Hier kommt in nächster Zeit noch einiges interessante, insbesondere - d e u t s c h s p r a c h i g e - Kurzvideos zu unserer beliebten TODO-Liste! . DA DIESES WIKI FÜR UNSERE TELEGRAM-GRUPPE IM VORDERGRUND ERSTELLT WURDE & MOMENTAN ALLES IM AUFBAU IST BLEIBT ES VORERST ZUM BEARBEITEN FÜR NICHT ADMINS GESCHLOSSEN! . . . Haftungsausschluss! ⚠️ Es wird keinerlei Garantie, Haftung, Funktion & Vollständigkeit für Modifikationen, Links, Anleitungen sowie Videos und alles weitere jeglicher Art aus diesem Wiki oder der Telegram-Gruppe wie z.B Unfälle oder Beschädigungen mit Personen oder Sachschaden übernommen. Jeder handelt nach eigenem Ermessen und auf eigene Gefahr! Auch Firmware verwendet jeder auf eigenes Risiko & erklärt sich, damit einverstanden das sein Roller nicht mehr für die Strasse zugelassen ist. (E-Bike Verordnung). Alle Arbeiten am Akku erfolgen unter Strom bzw. Reststrom und dürfe nur durch qualifizierte Personen bearbeitet werden. Dieses Wiki enthält Referal Links, die den Ersteller der Wiki unterstützen wenn ihr über diese einkauft - die Artikel werden dadurch freilich für euch nicht teurer, dankeschön! ⚠️ . . . Danke sagen.. Einfach in der Telegram-Gruppe, bedanken - geht runter wie Öl ;-) Unsere 2 Reflinks für deinen AMAZON & ALIEXPRESS Einkauf verwenden. http://Amazon.RollerPlausch.com aufrufen - einloggen & einkaufen. http://Aliexpress.RollerPlausch.com aufrufen - einloggen & einkaufen. Natürlich wird dein Einkauf dadurch nicht teurer, du unterstützt lediglich diese Seite ohne etwas Spenden zu müssen. Doch gerne Paypal? https://www.paypal.me/TFSL Vielen, vielen herzlichen Dank! Änderungsliste __KEIN_NEUER_ABSCHNITTSLINK__ Kategorie:Wiki